


Visitor

by AdamOnAcid



Series: RP Superhero Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Creampie, Don't be creepy in the comments, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Physical Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Superpowers, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Abuse, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamOnAcid/pseuds/AdamOnAcid
Summary: A horrible little thing I wrote off the cuff because, wow would you believe it, I'm another author who loves hurting their creations.*Also contains a lot of unexplained history and story bullshit, whoopsActual description: A story in which a captive anti-hero is visited by the very person who captured him in the first place. Their reunion goes about as well for the hero as one would expect.





	Visitor

A pair of hips rocked to an uneven tune of wet smacks and husky groans. Nathan could still feel the faint tingle of male orgasm in the back of his mind, even through the blocker cuffs that kept him chained up to the pole behind him. He didn't look up to see the henchman pull away -it was easier on him if he didn't look anyhow, just the sensation and knowledge of their comings and goings was more than enough to wrack him with nightmares for the rest of his waking days.

At least it was required that everyone wear protection. He knew it wasn't for his own comfort or safety, it just happened that not even Decay would touch most of his own workers with a ten foot pole and wanted to make something of an effort to protect himself. Nathan tried to be grateful for that little mandate -the modicum of separation and dignity- but it was too difficult for him to think of anything right now, let alone imagine himself thanking his own captor.

Someone was approaching. Someone different, very different. Nathan heard them approach before he felt them, which was still something he was getting used to after a lifetime of just  _ knowing _ when people were around. Their steps were lighter than that of the usual grunt who was thrown in here to use him as their chew-toy, and soon he'd realize why the new figure was so distinct.

"I will never understand Decay's taste in men..." Nathan's hair pricked up as he heard the smooth, hauntingly recognizable voice ring in his ears. He refused to look, not because of the usual reason, but because he couldn't bare the idea of confirmation. The hero had never seen Chasseur's face before, but if the sound of his steps was any indication, then his costume didn't change his figure by any significant measure, and his voice was right on the edge of being too much for him already.

He wanted to close his aching jaw more than he ever had since Decay first jammed the metal ring between his teeth, but Nathan had to settle for weakly closing his legs instead. There was just no helping the drool that trickled down his already stained face. "I can see why he didn't provide you with a mirror, however." There was a sudden, cool sensation under his chin and against his cheek as Chass reached out to raise his head, choosing to scrutinize his naked form with that medical cruelty he seemed to do everything with, if Nathan's prior studies had been correct. Maybe not though, Nathan was starting to doubt a lot of things he once thought he was competent in.

"Open-" he said shortly, and Nathan didn't recognize what he could possibly be referring to until he felt Decay's assistant poke at one of his eyelids. Nathan leaned as far away from the touch as he could before reluctantly obeying, not wanting to spur the man towards prying open his eyes in order to get what he wanted.

"Tsk, barely had you a month and he's already ruined one of your eyes. Maybe I'll be rid of you sooner than I thought." Chasseur was a lean, dark, and terribly handsome man, all details which Nathan had been hoping he'd never be forced to confront, but the voice just  _ had _ to match the face, didn't it? The shark-like grin Chass shot down at him while musing over his eventual death should not have made him flush the way it did either.

He wanted to stop listening, shut him out as soon as he was able to again, but Chasseur had caught his ear, and Nathan had been painfully bored before the villain came along to chastise him. Chasseur's unusually delicate, appraising touches moved down to Nathan's chest and there was no formal pretense to the way his fingers clamped down around one of his nipples. "His priorities are so odd. He doesn't care at all for the aesthetics but was still careful not to damage anything sensitive." His thumb flicked against the sensitive bud and Nathan couldn't help the pitiful groan he let out in place of words. Another thin string of drool fell down from his wet lip as he tried to draw Chass's attention away for a moment.

"What is it, wretch?" The villain suddenly drew his hand away like he had touched a scalding pot without realizing. His reaction made Nathan irrationally self-concious over the state he was in as he cocked his head to rub at the gag's strap with his shoulder. Nathan's eyes lit with something almost resembling hope as Chasseur reluctantly reached out behind his head and clicked the latch open before pulling the ring out from his mouth.

Nathan spent a few precious moments stretching and clicking his jaw as Chasseur put the item off to the side and glared down at him expectantly. "Go on then."

"I... want you to know..." Nathan sighed, long and satisfied as he no longer had to heave like a panting dog through the gag. "That your bastard of a boss isn't careful or... -or precise or anything- he's just such an insufferable sadist that he can't bare the thought of me not being fully aware of what he does to me." The hero trembled with anger as he was finally free to spout his complaints again; there was a reason behind why he was gagged in the first place. "And  _ god _ I hope you feel every inch of his 'caution' when I'm gone and he's looking for a new warm hole to stick it in."

Chasseur considered him for a moment, his once grinning face returned to a stoic mask. He indexed all he could while Nathan was in this position and then placed a surprisingly firm hand on the telepath's knee, wrenching it aside without a word as Nathan struggled to keep the limbs closed together. Chass growled low in his throat and moved his other hand to dig into the meat of Nathan's opposite leg, forcing Nathan open before he inserted himself between his thighs. "Give up, whore-" He snarled at the disobedient captive and gripped a handful of Nathan's shaggy, mixed-tone hair, forcing his head back and his back to arch outwards.

Nathan panted, the futility of fighting being a well taught principle, but his heart still pumped adrenaline filled blood through his body, and something deep in his gut refused to let him stand down so easy. There was a burning heat flushed through his entire body, and the mere idea of Chasseur touching him like this emboldened him enough to rear back a leg and try kicking the other man away. He only managed to barely clip Chass's shoulder, but that bit of disobedience was more than enough to earn the rest of his fury.

"Listen you horrid, filthy little creature-" His breath was already rough and racing from the miniature altercation. However, if he wanted Nathan to listen, he did a piss poor job at making him do so as he slammed his head back into the sturdy pipe behind him, making the telepath's vision flicker and thoughts swirl. "You are going to prove to me exactly why anyone ought to let you live and you will do it happily like the obedient slut you are. Or so help me God I will drug you into perfect submission until you don't feel  _ anything _ ."

Nathan couldn't do much but try to breathe evenly and mutter out in weak agreement as Chass kept his firm grip on his head and jerked him about now and then. He closed his eyes tight against his swelling headache while listening to the sound of rustling fabric and the brief click of metal. His eyes only fluttered open again as he felt his legs being pushed up and braced against something. He could see the limbs laying limp around Chasseur's hips but couldn't focus on them for very long as his eyes fell upon an object of greater interest. Chass was stll tangled in his hair, but his other hand was quickly stroking over his member, which made up for whatever it lacked in girth through its length.

There was nothing on it beyond Chasseur's curled fingers, and Nathan's breath grew short.

"Hm? Already excited? Those other brutes must not have taken care of you after having their fill, right? I understand why you'd be excited by comparison."  _ No, no no no- _ Nathan squirmed as Chasseur pressed against the tacky surface of his cunt, which soon became slick again as Chass frotted against him and drew out some of the slick and lube trapped inside.

He should have learned by now that his own discomfort was not analogous to his assailant's, nor was resistance a factor which ever dissuaded the intruding party as Chass pressed into him. Compared to when Decay had first taken him, however, this was gentle and tender. Initially he might have bled, he was well familiar with the sensation of his own flesh giving up in the stretch whenever Decay was too impatient to prep him, but over time that grew to be less and less of an issue. Coming back into the moment, Nathan wished it still hurt, because he would have greatly preferred that over the torture which took pain's place.

Nathan gasped and set his jaw tight, simultaneously blessing and cursing his lack of a gag, as now he could make an effort to strangle the sounds of his unwanted pleasure, but also had to face how much clearer they'd be if he slipped up even once. Chasseur pulled out slightly and slammed back in with such ease that Nathan couldn't help but tear up. He could feel every little bit of his cock inside of his abused yet over-sensitive hole, particularly as he clenched around him in protest to the intrusion, but if he tried to relax instead, Chasseur might mistake it for adjustment or enjoyment, not to mention it'd only take even longer for the villain to finish.

His only grace was that Chasseur had shut himself up for the most part, apparently too prideful to risk expressing any sort of pleasure from what he was doing. The idea that he took shame in the heinous activity might have held water if it weren't for the cruel grin which had glued itself to Chass's face as he stared down at the point where they connected. He seemed solely transfixed on the physical, near-mechanical action of them slotting together that he didn't even look up to see Nathan's flushed expression or the tears that were beginning to prick at his eyes as he was kept rooted in the moment. Either to observe further or break Nathan's will in the best way he knew how, Chasseur suddenly moved his free hand over to Nathan's aching slit.

First he spread the man further with his fingers, leaving nothing to the imagination as he was pounded into and clung ever-so-slightly to the hunter's cock. Then, seemingly getting bored of just staring, Chass thumbed at Nathan's little dick, getting it slightly slick before applying a painful ammount of force to the over-sensitive head. His Cheshire grin only widened as he finally looked up in time to see the telepath falter and let a weak mewl slip out from between his pink, still-wet lips.

The noise made Nathan's throat close up in horrid realization, but Chass already had all he needed to convince him to go harder, fucking out the hero's resolve to hold back. He bottomed out inside of the captive with each buck of his hips, and his insides seemed to hold onto him as he reared back for another punishing thrust. Chasseur's thrusts grew uneasy and frantic just like his breath, and to Nathan's fleeting awareness, it seemed that he himself was increasingly contributing to the chorus of strained, animal-like panting and keening.

Between breaths he would whisper out in reflexive protest, but even his cries for remorse were warped into breathy moans of cruelly inflicted pleasure. It was only when he feared that Chasseur may genuinely bring him to climax that desperation took hold and he raised his voice. "Please stop, please- god please!" He hadn't even realized how his crying had stopped up his nose until he tried using his mouth for something else beyond gasping for air. Nathan gulped back some built up saliva before continuing, growing ever more frightened by the inevitable with each passing second.

"You can do anything- ah, I don't care just don't- fuck- don't fucking touch me, please. Please..." Nathan burned hot with shame just as much as he did with that dreadful arousal and it seemed to have the exact opposite effect on Chasseur, who Nathan could swear just got harder with his pleading. That is, he would swear if he had the awareness to do so in that moment.

"Aw, it'll -gah- all be over soon. Hold in there Premonition-" Chasseur stopped to choke a long, low groan and they both felt him draw dangerously close. "I'll make sure you're full and satisfied; you're going to be absolutely  _ dripping _ with me." The usually cool and calculating scientist was seething with mad pleasure and practically dissecting Nathan with his eyes as his fingers frantically worked Nathan's cock so he would catch up to the pace of Chasseur's own orgasm. He didn't just want Nathan to come, he wanted him to be stained with the memory of it. He wanted the telepath's bones to be etched with the image of how he was skewered and absolutely, hopelessly begged all through it like a bitch in heat.

Nathan tried to hold back, he really did, but his efforts were useless after the villain had decided on what his goal was. The weeping hero came onto Chasseur's cock with an unrestrained cry of bitter pain. As his body twitched and seized, Chass fucked him all the way through, never once stopping his deliberate stroking as he wanted to hear Nathan's broken voice at its absolute loudest to the very end.

By comparison, Chasseur's own climax was restrained, dignified, and that was saying something. He growled like a hungry wolf while pulling Nathan's head forward and bending him in half with his final few violent thrusts. Nathan could feel each twitch of the man's cock inside him, each spray of sticky come pumped in as deep as Chass could make it go. He was held there like that to the very end and then some, with Chasseur just staring down at him, eyes half lidded in a sort of post-release bliss that Nathan would have tresured were it not for literally everything else about this situation.

Suddenly, something seemed to click in the other's mind and he recoiled just like before, quickly pulling out and going to wipe himself off with a towel nearby. Nathan was left the way he was, except he was now free to lean back again and perhaps speak, if he felt the urge.

Neither spoke just yet, however, preferring to brood in tense silence as they recovered from the heated moment. By the time Chasseur was done with himself, he looked almost the same as he had when he'd arrived, save for a few new wrinkles in his formal outfit. He knelt infront of Nathan again, and this time he didn't have the energy nor the will to close himself off as he was touched.

"I wonder if the rest of them will still use you like this..." He thumbed between Nathan's legs, spreading his sticky folds just enough to watch his seed dribble out in a pearly line. "Ah, of course they will. You're just as disgusting as they are... I don't know why I debased myself with this -or why Decay would, for that matter." Nathan certainly felt disgusting, so that was a question he had no answer to either, but he held his tongue on the matter. There was a slight comfort in the momentary fuzz that filled his head post-climax, as horrible as everything preceding it was. Maybe if Chass re-initiated things he could pretend like he wasn't there the same way he usually did, if only with a bit more effort.

Luckily, he'd need to do no such thing as Chasseur found himself satisfied with the mental picture taken of Nathan's messy form. His prying fingers fell away, and as Nathan kept his eyes shut tight, his visitor similarly departed with little more than the sound of retreating footsteps. All he could do now was hope for a little break between that exhausting experience and the next one to come and find him. Maybe they'd even wipe him down before using him, if he was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are much appreciated! If you bothered to read this the least I could do is listen to what you have to say.


End file.
